1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method utilized in a wireless communication and communication device thereof, and more particularly, to a method of establishing multiple links with multiple component carriers in a wireless communication system and related communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Long Term Evolution wireless communication system (LTE system), an advanced high-speed wireless communication system established upon the 3G mobile telecommunication system, supports only packet-switched transmission, and tends to implement both Medium Access Control (MAC) layer and Radio Link Control (RLC) layer in one single communication site, so that the system structure becomes simple.
Toward advanced high-speed wireless communication system, such as transmitting data in a higher peak data rate, LTE-Advanced is standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) as an enhancement of LTE system. LTE-Advanced targets faster switching between power states, improves performance at the cell edge, and includes subjects, such as bandwidth extension, coordinated multipoint transmission/reception (COMP), uplink multiple input multiple output (MIMO) extension up to 4×4, downlink MIMO extension up to 4×4, relaying, and etc.
Based on a concept of bandwidth extension, carrier aggregation is introduced to the LTE-Advanced for extension to wider bandwidth, where two or more component carriers are aggregated, for supporting wider transmission bandwidths e.g. up to 100 MHz and for spectrum aggregation. According to carrier aggregation capability, multiple component carriers are aggregated into overall wider bandwidth, wherein an user equipment (UE) can establish multiple links corresponding to the multiple component carriers for simultaneously receiving and/or transmitting on each component carrier.
Each component carrier includes a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) entity and a transport block. That is, each component carrier in the LTE-Advanced works independently.
As abovementioned, the UE can utilize multiple component carriers for transmitting and/or receiving data in LTE-Advanced. However, the prior art does not clearly teach how the UE shall establish multiple links with multiple component carriers.